Connor Callery-Aiken
Connor is the youngest biological child of James and Salma. He lived in Windenburg In the Suburbs, with James & Salma, Charlotte - Rose, Macy, Asher as well as with Willow and Chase until he moved into Erika's childhood home. Connor now lives in Brindleton Bay with Erika, Summer, Sage, Sebastian and Macy. Toddlerhood As a toddler, Connor had the wild trait and was gifted a golden retriever named Bruno, who he cared a lot about. Bruno was like a best friend to Connor. Connor tended to make quite a few messes as he had the wild trait and was looked after by his older sister Charlotte-Rose as well as his parents. At this age, Connor was known for being the cutest toddler ever at this time. Childhood Fun When Connor aged up into a child, he acquired the trait dog lover. As a child, Connor became really close with his cousin Abel. He spent a lot of his days at home with Bruno or hanging out with his friend Erika, whom he met at school. Erika and Connor would often play pranks on the teachers and students at school. Connor also met some other friends at school, bu wasn't seen spending time with them apart from once and Connor was mostly seen spending time with Erika more than anyone. Connor drifted apart from his other friends by the time he had become a teenager. Teen Days Connor continued his close friendship with Abel. He was very mischievous and a bit of a rebel. He was an attractive teen and became a relentless tease to the point where girls would fight over him. He started dating his first girlfriend Sofia, but that was short lived and he started flirting with an alien, Elisha, who became his second girlfriend. After a date at the Von Haunt Estate, Elisha became pregnant. She gave birth to twin girls Amelia and Blanca. Although Connor and Elisha were no longer together, Connor still attempted to stay in his daughters' lives. Unfortunately, Connor was a teen for not to long when his best dog friend Bruno sadly passed away. Connor continued to pursue numerous romantic interests seemingly having a new girlfriend every day, sometimes more than one at the same time. to the point where he had 7 girlfriends at once when he had become a young adult. He showed a lot more interest in his best friend Erika, though he wouldn't officially date her until years later. However, Connor and Erika went on their first date and had their first kiss even though he still had many girlfriends at this stage. Erika would not date Connor properly until he officially broke up with his girlfriends, which he willingly did to win Erika's heart and put his bad ways of teenhood behind him. Sadly, even though they were thick as thieves, Connor and Abel started to drift apart. Abel’s PTSD was getting hard for Connor to handle and Connor seemed to want to spend more time with his girlfriends instead of Abel. It didn’t help that Abel started to fall for Erika as well, but Abel and Erika never got together due to Erika only having feelings for Connor. Adulthood Connor became snobbish when he grew into an adult although that didn't stay for long as he went back to his street/trendy ways. He joined the athletic career, following his father's footsteps, however, decided to quit his career after his father advised him to join the business career instead. Connor eventually started officially dating Erika, not long before his sister's wedding. Connor wanted to spend more time with Erika and properly introduce her to his daughters Amelia and Blanca. Deciding to move on with his life, Connor took Erika away to Granite Falls for a romantic evening. They had their first woohoo together and Connor proposed to Erika. Connor threw an engagement party at the suburbs household where it was revealed he and Erika were already married and he then moved to Brindleton Bay to live with Erika in her house. Clare used MCC to remove the fact that Connor and Erika had married and back to the engaged stage. However to do this, Connor had to propose to Erika again. Connor finally completed his Serial Romantic aspiration and it changed to Big Happy Family like Erika's aspiration. The two of them tried to elope immediately a couple of times, especially during their date. In episode 25 of Cats & Dogs, Connor and Erika eloped again at Ciara and Anthony's house and Erika seemed to be pregnant. In episode 23 of Broken Dream, Erika's abdomen was big, revealing she is carrying Connor's child. Connor and Erika's first child was born off-screen and was revealed to be a girl named Edith, whose name it was decided would be changed to Summer, as she was born on the last day of summer. Unlike with Amelia and Blanca, Connor is shown to be more father-like with his daughter Summer. However, this is likely because he was a teenager when Amelia and Blanca were born and he matured quite a lot since then so embraces fatherhood with Summer, especially now is an adult and is married to Erika. This is explored more in episodes 29 and 30 of In the Suburbs when he is around Summer. Connor and Erika had a Vow renewal at his parent's house after James and Salma's vow renewal the day before Salma died. Connor went to the park with his daughter Summer, Abel, and his daughter Phoenix as a "daddy play date" in episode 25 of Broken Dream, and it gave the boys a chance to catch up again, especially since they drifted apart when they were teenagers and they both have busy lives with Connor married and with Summer and Abel having to raise Phoenix as a single dad. In episode 34 of In the Suburbs, Erika and Connor tried for another baby a couple of weeks before Christmas and were successful. Connor invited his dad, James around a couple of times and spent slot of time with him, and he also invited over Anthony. Connor helped Anthony with his relationship with Ciara, in hopes it will help their marriage. Connor and Erika's son Sebastian was born during a blizzard, two weeks before Christmas. On Sebastian's 5th (child) birthday, knowing they wanted more than 2 children, Connor and Erika tried for their third baby and were successful. The baby was revealed to be a girl in the 33rd episode of Cats & Dogs and was given the name Sage when she became a toddler. Connor and Erika, on the same day of Sage's birthday, inherited $50,000 from Salma and James' deaths, which helped them move house. Also on Sage's birthday, Connor found out he was about to be a grandfather as his daughter Blanca came around to celebrate Sage's birthday and Blanca was 9 months pregnant. In fact she was in labour at the house. In episode 46 of In the Suburbs, after Erika supposedly rang Connor to come to the bar, Connor was able to see Asher flirt with another woman, despite the fact he was married to Connor's sister Charlotte Rose. It appeared that Connor could see that Asher had cheated on Charlie Rose and made out with a French looking woman named Emilee. In Cats And Dogs episode 35, he met his grandchild, a cute little boy named Raylan Black. - Who, just like his aunt Sage, a toddler. - Trivia *Connor had a "reputation" as the cutest toddler until Clare said that Hunter may have had stolen the title from him. This topic is still hotly debated. *Connor once had 7 girlfriends at the same time. *Connor's now wife Erika refused to date him if he was seeing other girls. *Connor had the same hairstyle from toddlerhood to the beginning of his teen-hood, which Clare described as "Connor hair". *The name Connor is anglicized of the name Conchobhar, created from two words meaning wolf and desiring. *Clare suspected Connor and Erika would be together since they were children. She also thought they would be together when they were teens, but they didn't actually start dating until they were both young adults. *Clare has also described Erika and Connor's relationship as a "mini Jalma". *Connor was the first boy in the family to get his girlfriend (Elisha) pregnant and not be there for the birth as well as not live with her. The second was Abel. *Connor is meant to be at least 15-16 years younger than Charlie Rose, as Connor was born when Charlie-Rose was a teen, but they are both still in their 20's since Clare reset Charlie's life stage due to her being meant to be the same age as Asher. *Connor apparently married Erika off-screen as revealed in the final episode of Teen Runaway and then moved into her house with her. Clare said they would soon have a renewal of vows ceremony because of this. *Clare used MCC to remove their married status and changed it back to engaged twice, however they kept getting re-married off screen. *Connor finally completed the Serial Romantic aspiration in the 27th episode of In the Suburbs and it changed to Big Happy Family, the same as Erika. *Since a teenager, Connor had a glitch where he would sometimes walk like a toddler, going up and down through the floor, something which has sparked many jokes. **This glitch has not been seen for a very long time, and it unknown as to why. *Connor is the first sim to have children as a teen, and only main series male sim to do so. *In episode 29 of In the Suburbs, Clare decided to leave Connor and Erika as married as they "clearly were so in love that they wanted to stay married." * His family has a tradition of having bush babies, as Salma and James conceived Charlie Rose in a bush, Charlie had Willow and Chase, but despite having the most kids, Connor didn't. *Connor and Erika had a vowel renewal in episodes 31 of In the Suburbs like his parents did, in front of his parents so that they could see his ceremony. *Connor is a part of In The Suburbs series *He is the 3rd sim to have 4 kids, the first being Clare and Ali. **He now has five altogether, meaning he has the most kids out of any sim in the series. **He's the sim to have the most kids. this is due to having Amelia and Blanca from his previous relationship with Elisha, and then having 3 kids, Summer, Sebastian and Sage from his marriage with Erika. *Connor's nationality is British. **He is ethnically British, Irish and Egyptian. *He is currently the only sim to have had an engagement party. Traits Current traits: Active - From always enjoying workouts and sports, much like his father, James. Romantic - From being kind of like a 'player' when he was a teenager. Snob - From growing up with a massive sports star father, celebrity chef mother, and living in a very well furnished house in a very nice neighborhood. Previous traits: Wild - Connor had the wild trait as a toddler. Clare believes that the reason for his strange glitch where he walks like a toddler was because of this trait. Dog Lover - As a child, Connor had the Dog Lover trait because of his close bond with his dog, Bruno. Relentless Tease - From being a 'player' when her was a teenager. This trait was removed when Connor aged up into a young adult because Relentless Tease is a teen only trait. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adults